Sin lluvia de meteoritos
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Me senté sin mirarle de frente. Solo alcancé a verle la espalda. Era angosta, exigua, fácil de quebrar... no sé qué estaba pensando. Era solo un niño. Miré sus manos, traté de no detenerme en la cara. En el chat había dicho que 25, pero yo le calculé debajo de 20. (Fic de la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual para el Proyecto 1-8).
_Digimon-no-me-pertenece.-Escribo-sin-fines-de-lucro_

Este fic forma parte de la **Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Personajes:** Hiroaki Ishida y Koushiro Izumi **.**

 **Advertencia** : no es un fic fuerte ni rating M, pero trata temas de homosexualidad y, aunque no es explícitamente, de bisexualidad.

* * *

 **Sin lluvia de meteoritos**

Por _CieloCris_

Me senté sin mirarle de frente. Solo alcancé a verle la espalda. Era angosta, exigua, fácil de quebrar.

No sé qué estaba pensando. Era solo un niño. Miré sus manos, traté de no detenerme en la cara. En el chat había dicho que 25, pero yo le calculé debajo de 20.

Un niño.

Lo escuché estremecerse y los dedos le temblaron. Yo había dicho que 42, pero también le había mentido. Era viejo. Tenía hijos de su edad. Y nunca me había metido con otro hombre.

Debió verme el rostro, notarme las canas y las arrugas. Debí decepcionarle. Hizo el ademán de que se iba y no tartamudeó ninguna palabra. Apuñó la mano y se levantó, de un impulso lo tomé del brazo.

—Perdón —me dijo. Su voz indecisa, todavía cambiante, me caló hondo.

Miré hacia su semblante. Quería verle los ojos y recordar al primer hombre que me había rechazado, pero quedé mudo al reconocerle.

Tan pálido. Tan diferente a las luces de arco iris del bar gay. Sus ojos tan negros, nítidos, carcomidos por una curiosidad, que seguramente lo había llevado hasta ese rincón prohibido de Tokio.

También era mi primera vez ahí y con eso había bastado para quedar expuesto: sujetando el brazo de un amigo de mis hijos, del chico Izumi. El rostro de mi cita anónima era el mismo de aquel niño obsesionado con las computadoras y las bestias digitales.

Si hubiera podido elegir una noticia para opacar este encuentro, habría optado por una lluvia de meteoros. Sí… que un pedazo de meteorito me atravesara lo más rápido posible y me corroyera el corazón.

Detrás de esos ojos negros y de esa figura encogida, imaginé los ojos rasgados de Natsuko, sus cabellos lacios, sus hoyuelos rítmicos, boca apretada. Si ella lo supiera me despreciaría de verdad, y todo acabaría ahí.

Era como si me hubieran desnudado, me sentí como un recién nacido expuesto a lo inexorable. Izumi-kun ni siquiera lo había notado porque pensaba en sí mismo, en su propia emboscada.

" _El padre de Yamato"_ , seguro estaría pensando, _"es un viejo pervertido"_.

O, quizás: _"Le dirá a Yamato que soy gay"._

—Dé… déjeme ir, Ishida-san —me pidió.

Pero no lo solté, sino que lo obligué a sentarse. Le quité el gorro y quedó expuesto su cabello rojizo, del color del ladrillo.

Era él. No podía ser otro que el chico que tenía un Tentomon. Recordé nuestro primer encuentro… Cuando era pequeñito, como un enano, lo ayudé a esconderse en el edificio de la televisora.

Quedé paralizado. Mis manos lo habían tocado cuando era pequeño, pero era una sensación que no podía evocar en estos momentos. Sencillamente no podía volver a tocarle…

A mí no me gustan los niños, sólo quería saber si podía tener sexo con un hombre. No es excusa, lo sé, sólo una verdad simple.

—¿Veinticinco?, ¿te lo creería alguien?, es tan fácil mentir en un chat.

—Tengo la mayoría de edad —se quejó. Dejó su carnet sobre la mesa.

—¿Seguro que no eres de la edad de Takeru?

—No. Soy dos años mayor —susurró apenas, desviando la mirada —. Tampoco es que sea cliente asiduo de este bar o de la zona, lo que dije en el chat es cierto, sólo tengo curiosidad.

—¿De acostarte con un hombre mayor?, ¿de descubrir tu sexualidad?

—Señor Ishida, lo mejor será que dejemos la plática por la paz —el chico se cubrió los ojos con las palmas —. A los dos nos conviene imaginar que esto no pasó, honestamente no me importan sus preferencias sexuales, así que no diré nada… usted no dirá nada, ¿verdad?

—Un buen padre debería tomarte de la mano y llevarte a casa de los señores Izumi.

El pelirrojo negó. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, ¿Kousuke? ¿Koutaro?

—Pero usted no es un buen padre —contraatacó con seriedad, quitando las manos de su rostro y apretándome las muñecas —¿No es así?

No. No era un buen padre. A Takeru le cumplía los caprichos por puros remordimientos; a Yamato lo había criado con actitud permisiva, para que perdonara mis negligencias. No era un buen padre. Me había divorciado y, en lugar de buscar un segundo matrimonio, quería empezar a experimentar con hombres. Era una decepción total. Había estado a punto de follarme a un chico amigo de Yamato y de la edad de Takeru al que había contactado por un sitio web de citas an.

—¿Qué harás si te dejo ir, Izumi-kun?

—Nada.

Eso salió de sus labios. No le creí. Lo imaginé saliendo de este bar y entrando a otro. Era la zona de bares lésbico-gay más extensa de Tokio, si ese chico había acudido a la cita acordada en un chat para tener relaciones con un extraño sin identidad, ya había dado el primer paso para caer en este mundillo...

Sacudí la cabeza. De verdad era sólo un niño. Todavía no había engrosado y no tenía vello facial. Lo quebrarían.

Otro hombre lo quebraría. Debía llevarlo a su casa. No tenía derecho a revelar nada a nadie, no cuando yo estaba inmiscuido en esa oda a la perversión.

—Izumi-kun…

—No estoy confundido —declaró, con los ojos ligeramente remojados y argollas de ojeras bajo sus párpados —. No creo en los convencionalismos del sistema de sexo/género existente, no me parece adecuado etiquetar la sexualidad de las personas y considero que no está mal que cada quien haga lo que le plazca.

—Solo tienes curiosidad —acoté. Lo dejé callado.

Movió sus ojos como segundero. Yo estaba ahí por la misma razón que él. Lo comprendía. Pero yo era viejo y él apenas un niño. Había tenido mujeres e hijos, y cuando quise tener hombres, lo había terminado hallando a él. Quiero pensar que es una señal para que me detenga.

" _Estás a tiempo de rectificar, de buscar una entrevista de matrimonio"_ me decía el aire que engullía. Y el cielo allá arriba. Y el arco iris del bar. Y los ojos bonitos de ese niño.

—Con todo respeto, a usted no le importa lo que yo haga, Ishida-san.

—Este barrio es peligroso. Hay hombres peores que yo —advertí —. En este sitio no tienes a tu digimon contigo, no es el Digimundo que conoces tan bien.

—A mí me gusta conocer de todo —expuso, levantándose de la mesa —. Con su permiso, Ishida-san.

Y lo dejé ir. Se me resbaló de las manos y lo vi alejarse, cual asteroide, de mi mente. Adiós, lluvia de meteoritos.

Su nombre. No me podía acordar de su nombre. En cambio, no pude olvidarme de sus ojos y de su espalda enjuta; de sus manos temblorosas al identificarme, de su boca palpitante, llena de desencanto.

Dejé dinero sobre la mesa y yo también me marché. Afuera estaba nublado y no tenía paraguas. Nunca llevaba paraguas, Natsuko creía que por tonto, pero era porque nunca me había importado mojarme.

En mis manos llevaba la gorra con la Izumi-kun se había cubierto el cabello rojizo, se le había olvidado y yo, sin darme cuenta, me había apropiado de ella. Gente iba y venía, algunos chocaban contra mi cuerpo, buscando contacto humano.

La iluminación era mediocre, como una escena de la edad media. En las entradas de los callejones había prostitutas y travestis con poca ropa. Imaginé que tendrían la piel de gallina por el frío.

Izumi se ha esfumado.

Probablemente se recargó en un poste de luz y su figura casi infantil encantó a algún pervertido, o a dos, o a tres. Quizás uno de ellos se lo llevó para siempre del sitio web de citas anónimas y de mi universo entero.

Debí haberlo llevado a casa. Eso pensé. Eso pienso. Pero no soy un buen padre, el mismo Izumi lo dijo.

Debí hacerlo mío sin importarme nada más. Pero eso no debo pensar, eso está prohibido.

Sólo sé que avanzo por la ciudad sin camino definido. Cuando lo busco entre el gentío, me voy olvidando de su rostro, hasta de la profundidad de sus ojos negros.

Ya chispea. Ya es tarde. Adiós.

.

.

.

 _Gracias por leer. Sé que ha sido muy diferente a lo que se esperaban de mí, pero qué más da, no todos los encuentros terminan como imaginamos ni todos mis fics transgresores míos implican sexo explícito. Gracias a_ SkuAg _por su ayuda, gracias también a_ Asondomar _, que en su momento lo leyó._


End file.
